This invention relates to a water displacement apparatus which has a sunlight beam channeling means for channeling and concentrating the heat rays of the sun into a water filled container. The water filled container may be surrounded by a reservoir of water, or may be connected to a reservoir of water. As the heat rays of the sun are channeled and concentrated into the water in the water filled container, the water will begin to evaporate, with water from the reservoir moving into the container through an inlet, thus constantly replenishing the water filled container with new water. The movement of reservoir water into the water container may be used to turn an electric generator for producing electricity. Also, the evaporated water may be channeled through a condenser, so that it may be converted back into liquid form for drinking and/or for industrial use.